


Rewrite of Eternity

by phoenixjustice



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: F/M, slight crossover in one of the drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The games. Spoilers for the entire series.</p><p>He felt off, as if forgetting something very, very important. If he had but more time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewrite of Eternity

**Cochise - the Witches of Umineko -** Two days of eternity; a cycle of death and renewal, with the Witches watching the whole thing unfold, amused to see the puny humans struggle, to rant and rave against inevitability.

 **Battler Ushiromiya, Amakusa/Ange -** He found out about it suddenly; the look in Amakusa's eyes as he hurries in, protecting Battler's sister Ange-an Ange from twelve years later-told Battler all he needed to know. He wanted to be mad, but they had no time for that now. Later, when the battle was finally over, then he'd get Amakusa to himself, to check things out for himself...

 **Saints of Los Angeles - Furfur, Zepar -** They existed to help out the lovelorn; demons they may have been, but they understood better than anyone that love was the most powerful force, magic, in the world.

 **-Anxious- Battler Ushiromiya -** He felt off, as if forgetting something very, very important. If he had but more time...

 **Rewrite - Featherine Augustus Aurora -** The power of Theatergoing, Drama and Spectating was her power, and as such she could rewrite whatever tale she wished. And she SO enjoyed the tangled lives of the Ushiromiya's...

 **Hero - Battler Ushiromiya, Beatrice the Golden, Battler/Beatrice -** He grabs a hold of her and doesn't let go. He feels the wetness of tears against him and holds her tighter, unable to hold back tears of his own. He had thought everything was lost, his family, friends, the person he had come to love so greatly. But she still found the Magic within her and had come back to him, had created the Cat Box anew.

 **Love Takes Time - Virgilia, Gaap, Beatrice, Ange Ushiromiya, Kinzo Ushiromiya, Battler Ushiromiya-** It took a lot of effort; will and power of multiple witches and sorcerers that spanned over twelve years coming together. Virgilia, the former Endless Witch-and teacher of Beatrice. Gaap, now Demon, once a Witch. Ange, Endless Witch of 1998, the sister of the man Beatrice loved so well. Kinzo, known as Goldsmith, one who always gambled on the chance of a miracle. Beatrice, Endless Witch, and the one who started everything. And finally, Battler, Endless Sorcerer, Territory Lord of their Fragment and the new husband of Beatrice the Golden. They recreated, they created from nothing, they come together to fix the Box.

 **Bother - Umineko no Naku Koro ni -** The truth, so simple yet so hard to define; it appeared as a myriad of colors. Red, Blue, Gold, and Purple, revealing everything and nothing.

 **Seven Nation Army - Umineko no Naku Koro ni, Kuroshitsuji -** They started swarming in, the Goat men of various sizes and shapes, surrounding the mansion. If one listened carefully, they could hear the malevolent giggling of Witches. A howl in the stormy night.

 **Nightmare - Battler Ushiromiya -** It was time for a new game to begin. All the players were moving into place and the Board was set, ready for the pieces to begin their part. He hoped the Game would be enjoyed; he had worked extra long on it, making good and sure he wouldn't have another Logic Error on his hands. The Eternal Cat Box would continue to be fun; he would make sure of that.

: :: :

 **A/N:** These are part of a series of drabbles I did, while listening to music. The key is to focus on one song per drabble/one-shot.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
